Motor vehicles have an interior and seats are arranged inside the interior. In this case, the seats have a seat part and a back part. On front seats, the back part is generally pivotally mounted about a pivot axis. Rear seats are arranged behind the front seats inside the interior of the motor vehicle. The rear seats are generally combined to form a rear bench seat from three seats. The seat part delimits a seat area on the upper side and the back part delimits a back area. The seat area is used for supporting a posterior and the back area is used for supporting a back of a person. The seat area of the seat part is divided in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle into a central supporting area and two lateral side support areas. The two side support areas have a larger vertical distance from the floor of the motor vehicle compared to the central support area. The two side support areas are used when cornering, in order to be able to absorb the forces in the case of transverse accelerations, which act on the person in the seat.
In each case one air bubble structure or air bladder is installed below the two side support areas and air can be filled into the air bladders by a pneumatic pump to increase the volume of the air bladder. Using a valve, air can be let out of the air bladders to reduce the volume of the air bladders. As a result, the vertical position of the seat cover on the side support areas can be changed by the driver of the motor vehicle, as the pump and the valve can be controlled using corresponding controls. In the case of a sports driving style with higher cornering speeds, the volume in the air bladders can therefore be increased, in order to thereby achieve better side support by an elevation of the two side support areas. In a less sporty driving style using the motor vehicle, the volume of the air bladders can be reduced, so that as a result, the vertical elevation of the two side support areas can be reduced.
A plate-shaped bearing part is fastened between the two air bladders and a support structure as a frame of the seat. The two air bladders therefore do not bear directly against the support structure, but rather by the bearing part against the support structure of the seat part. The two bearing parts made from plastic are fixed on the support structure using rivets as fasteners. As the air bladders bear directly on the bearing parts and a direct contact of the air bladders with the rivets is to be avoided, the bearing part has a folding part, which is pivotable on the remaining bearing part using a film or living hinge. After fixing the bearing part using the rivets, pivoting of this folding part is necessary, so that as a result, the rivets are covered by the flap or the folding part. As a result, no contact is possible between the air bladders and the rivets.
This disadvantageously requires a high installation outlay on the one hand and the production of the bearing part is complex and expensive on the other hand. If the air bladder and the bearing part are removed, it is necessary in a complex manner to remove all components above the bearing part, that is to say in particular also the air bladder, subsequently to open and to pivot the flap, and subsequently a complex drilling out of the rivets is necessary. Removing the bearing part with the air bladder is therefore disadvantageously complicated in the event of servicing.